Love Will Never Fade Away From US
by BlueRain2014
Summary: Flora and Helia has been best friends forever but when Flora's ex BFF thinks she's stealing her man that she liked in 3rd grade, will that friend tear Flora and Helia's friendship apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Main Characters:**

**Flora Rodriguez: 14, soon to be 15 in a few days, lives with her parents, and 2 little sisters. Mixed with African-American, Puerto Rican, and French. Her parents are the queen and king of the kingdom, and she's a fairy princess, next to take the throne. Shy most of the times, smart with excellent grades, loving, caring, peaceful, powerful, sweet, loves and respect nature. In love with her best friend, Helia but doesn't know how to express her feelings to him.**

**Helia Johnson: 16, lives with his parents, 1 little sister, and his grandfather. He's Caucasian, his parents work for Flora's mother as her stylist, his father is the royal court's jeweler, and his grandfather is a teacher at his and Flora's school. He's peaceful, a poet, loving, smart with excellent grades, muscular, powerful, caring, sweet and respect nature.**

* * *

**Flora was at her locking putting her combination in when someone popped up behind her. "Boo!" Flora jumped and turned around to see her best friend Helia, trying to hold in his laughter. As she slapped his arm playfully and opened her locker she said, "Geez, Helia! Don't scare me like that ever again." She got her Science notebook and textbook, Helia replied "Sorry, Flo. But you know it's going to happen again soon. "Flora rolled her eye playfully, "C'mon let's get to class you know how much Mr. Walbridge hates his students being late", Helia checked the time on his phone. "We got 5 minutes left.", "And it takes 4 minutes to get there, so let's go."**

**Helia's POV:**

**Flora and I reached to class just in time, just as we sat in our assigned seats (which are right next to each other) the bell ran, and Mr. Walbridge came in with his brief case.**

**"Well good morning class!"**

**"Morning Mr. Walbridge" The class mumbled. The teacher saw Flora and smirked happily, "I would like to congratulate one your fellow classmate, for winning the Honorable Student Award, and the Best GPA in this class, Flora Rodriguez!" The class clapped and cheered include me being the loudest, Flora blushed and said her thanks. I knew the only reason she blushed was from embarrassment, she doesn't like to be the spotlight of attention. All but one girl clapped and cheered, Ramona Lukes, she's one of the bullies in this school, she rolled her eyes at Flora, and scoffed.**

**Then Mr. Walbridge wrote on his chalk board, "Project and Term Paper", the class groaned once again, "Now students, this project and term paper will be about Isaac Newton, Albert Einstein, or Neils Bohr you pick one, write a 3 page essay and a project about what they did/discovered. I have chosen the groups….." Mr. Walbridge said.**

**To be honest, I zoned him out and stared at Flora in the corner of my right eye. She's so flawless, perfect skin complexion, smooth skin like silk, with her beautiful light brown hair and two blond streaks in her bangs. Then I heard my name being called.**

**"The last group is Helia, Flora, and Ramona"**

**Yes! Flora and I are working together this is perfect!...WAIT, WHAT RAMONA?! WHY HER?! SHE BARELYS DOES ANY OF HER CLASSES! Breathe Helia breathe, at least you partnered up with the most gorgeous girl in the school. **

**5 hours later**

**Flora's POV:**

**I was at the locker putting my math books away and took out my English textbook, and note book instead. I was thinking about how happy I was to be paired up with Helia for our project, then I frowned because Ramona is also in our group, Ramona is my enemy/school bully, I don't even understand why she hates me so much, we used to best friends from Pre-K until the 3rd grade. I started to walk to lunch by myself since last class Helia and I didn't have it together, then all of a sudden I get slammed into the wall.**

**"Well, well, well, look who do have here? School's little sweetheart Flora Rodriguez, what's wrong Flora? Why do you look so sad?" Ramona smirked evilly at me, she shook me a little. **

**I yelled, "Leave me alone! Why do you hate me so damn much?!" I was trying to break free from her grip. She had pure hatred and evil in her eyes as she replied, "You stole my man" before she could say anything a group of kids were turning the corner our way. She out me down and threatened me, "If you ever say anything about this, you're dead!" She left and went to lunch. I started to cry because she bruised my arms when she was holding me. I suck in my tears, put on my sweater since my bruises were noticeable, took a few deep, long breaths, and walked into the cafeteria. I spotted Helia and our other friends, just seeing them made that whole issue with Ramona go away completely.**

**"Hey Flora!" My best girlfriends, Aisha, Bloom, Techna, Stella and Musa said. The girls boyfriends and Helia's best guy friends said their hellos, I simply said "Hi". Aisha looked at me strange, "Why are you wearing a sweater? It's like almost 78 degrees out here. (The cafeteria is outside in a garden, there is also a field with bleachers, there's a football field, tennis court, a basketball court, and a running track)**  
**I hesitated to answer but I replied with a shrug, "I'm cold and it's chilly out here". Helia looked at me, "So Flora? You wanna um come to my place or your place for our science project?" He asked.**

**"How about"-, I got cut off by Ramona, "At my place right after school" She said cheerfully, Helia and I looked at each other and nodded, "Good I'll text y'all my address" (they exchanged numbers after science class) and with that she walked away.**

**Riven chuckled while watching Ramona's ass as she walked away, "I hope ya'll can survive her", Musa looked at him and smacked him in the back of his head, "Are you seriously looking at _that_?! Oh, I guess you never forgot the night when she rode your dick, while we were together huh?!, Musa walked away pissed off at him. "Aren't you going to go away her?" Brandon asked Riven, Riven replied with a simple "Nah, she'll be alright". We all rolled his eyes at him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**After School**

**Flora and Helia were walking his house since Ramona made a dumb ass excuse not to meet them at her house and that she couldn't do the project today with them since "some personal stuff was going on at home".**

**Flora then remember that she had to pick up her little sisters. She gasped, "Helia, can we go over to Magix Academy? I have to go pick up my little sisters." (Flora and the gang go to Magix High, Magix Academy starts from kindergarten through 5th grade) Helia said ok, they walked 7 miles to the school, and since Helia's little sister went to this school too, he picked her up and they all walked together to Helia's house.**

**Flora asked her 9 & 8 year old sisters, Rosa and Lilly, and Helia's 9 year old sister, Renee (re-NAE), how was their day. Renee replied, "Mine was perfect, Rosa and I learned in math how to divide." Rosa continued, "We also learned about adjectives and verbs in english." Helia asked Lilly, "What about you, Lilly?" Lilly replied with a smile, "I learned about multiplication. Flora ask me, what's 3 x 10?" Flora asked the young girl what she wanted to hear, "3 x 10=30!" Lilly proudly said and clapped for herself. Helia and Flora giggled at her and came to a stop before crossing the street, Flora told the Lilly and Rosa to hold each other hands, told Renee to hold Rosa and Helia's hand, they all held hands and Flora and Helia held hands also, they blushed at the thought ****(Order from left to right: Lilly, Rosa, Renee, Flora and Helia).**

_**SCREACH!**_

_**BOOM!**_

_**Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep**_

**Flora's POV**

**I woke up to a white room and the sound of people crying, I looked to my right and saw Rosa and Lilly crying, Rosa was talking on the phone.**

**"Mommy *sniffs* come to MLB Hospital fast and tell Mr. and Mrs. Johnson to come also…No, no Lilly, Renee, and I are fine, Flora and Helia were ran over…..Flora just broke her arm and one rib because Helia covered her and he has more serious injures…He broke both legs so he's paralyzed…. Yes mommy." Rosa saw that I was up. "Mommy Flora just woke up, I'll see you when you get here." She hung up and told Lilly and Renee that ****I was awake, the next thing I knew I was being attacked by bunch of hugs from all three girls.**

**"Flora, you're ok!" They cheered. The only thing on my mind was, where's Helia? I asked them where he was. Renee started, "He's fine, he's in surgery right now." I sighed in relieve, Good he's ok, I taught.**

**Four Days Later: Still Flora's POV**

**I'm so happy, I'm fully recovered and I can go back to school today, so a lot of things happened over the last four days. So because of the car accident, Helia is now paralyzed and is in a wheelchair, my parents paid for Helia's house to be remodeled because of Helia's wheelchair. I have to watch Helia in school since his parents trust me.**

**I went over to the Johnson household with my sisters and rang the doorbell, after a few minutes Helia opened the door with his binder in his lap.**

**"Morning Flora" Helia smiled, I returned the smile, "Morning to you too, Helia, are you ready to go?" I asked**

**"Yes", I made room so he can pass, he went out the door, closed it went down the ramp while I walk down the stairs, and we met on the sidewalk. Soon, his sister ran out the door with us, then we reached the girls school.**  
**I kissed Lilly and Rosa's cheeks, "Be good, do all of your work, be respectful to your teachers no matter what and to other kids, but if any kid bullies you, wants to fight you and they hit you first. BEAT THEM UP!", "Ok Flora", we hugged each other and then ran into the school with Renee.**

**Helia's POV**

**We reached the girls school, and I wanted to say goodbye to Renee.**

**"Ok Renee, be good and nice to your teachers! I don't think you want mom or dad to get another call from the principal about your behavior." I said sternly, Renee sucked her teeth. "Not my fault, dumb Richard Collins couldn't stop poking me so, I hit him".**

**I laughed at her crazy self, hugged her goodbye and watch her leave with the others, when they went inside, Flora and I went to school. Flora looked nervous, "Are you ok?" I asked her.**

**She looked at me, "Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine, I'm just worried about our project, we've been doing all the work and what has Ramona done? Nothing at all!" I nodded in agreement, "You know to be honest, I haven't seen her since she gave us her number that day at lunch" Flora sighed as we made it into science class, "I think we should ask if we could remove her from the group. What do you think?" She asked.**

**I taught for a moment, "Yeah we should, but look on the bright side, we've finished everything, the only thing we didn't do is put Ramona's name on it". Just as I said that Mr. Walbridge came into the room right as the late bell rang, he cleared his throat "Class, today all you're going to be doing today is work on your projects, if you didn't finish the essay part you'll be in the library today. If you've didn't finished your board, you'll be in the art room finishing up, now if you've finished EVERYTHING AFTER I SEE IT, you may rom around the school and have a free period." Then he walked around and checked everyone's work, at least 20 kids were sent to the library, and 3 were sent to the art room, of course not by themselves since Mr. Walbridge didn't trust most of them, he walked them down to the rooms. He came back and checked out work, "Excellent work you two, but just one thing, where's Ramona's name?" He asked.**

**We both shrugged and told him our issues with her, he nodded "Looks like she's going to fail, but anyway good job you guys may be free." He gave us each a pass, we left our project with him, grabbed our bookbags and left the class.**

**As we were walking in the hall….well she was walking I was rolling. I acted like I got text, "Hey Flora, meet me in lunch room, I'll be there in a few." She nodded and went ahead, as she walked away I couldn't stop dreaming about what I'm about to do with her…I just hope she says yes!**

* * *

**What do you think Helia's up to?**

**Leave reviews **


	3. Chapter 3

**Flora's POV: **

**As I walked into the garden, and I saw were these gorgeous flowers, wonderful vines everywhere! What was Helia planning? I sat on a bench were I saw a note with my name on it, I opened it and it said: **

_**Dear my gorgeous Flora, I just want you to know how I feel about you, everything about you. The way you smile, it can light up the whole world. The way you laugh, it can cheer everyone and anything up. The way you care for people and plants, it makes everything feel loved. I can't believe I can write all this but not say it to your face directly, but I LOVE YOU! My heart belongs to you and only you…..the one and only Flora! **_

_**From, Helia **_

_**P.S.: Look up **_

**When I looked up I saw Helia, with a bouquet of roses, on one knee, and holding something being his back with his other hand. I gasped, "Helia! What's all this about?" "Well, umm, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me, I smiled and said yes. I jumped into his arms, we shared a passionate, deep kiss! Yes, Helia and I kissed! As he put me down, he pulled out a ring, "Helia?", "It's not engagement ring, it's a promise ring. I promise to keep you safe out of any harm, to love and cherish you with all my love and car. Do you accept it?" I'll be honest and say that, I started to cry as I accepted the ring and kissed him, now we can live happily together.**

* * *

**Stay tune for Chapter 4!**

**Please leave reviews, thanks**


End file.
